Currently, wireless devices are typically restricted to roaming between access gateways, such as CDMA2000 PDSNs, GPRS/UMTS GGSNs, and IEEE 802.11 access points, of the same technology. For example, CDMA2000 mobiles can typically only access an IP network via CDMA2000 radio access networks and a packet data serving node (PDSN).
As third generation (3G) networks emerge, it is becoming more desirable to be able to roam between access technologies. In particular, several mobile manufacturers have publicized intentions of manufacturing multi-band, multi-protocol mobiles that could potentially communicate with CDMA2000, GPRS/UMTS and 802.11 networks. However, there currently is no architecture or standard for inter-technology roaming.
The present invention fills this void in inter-technology roaming by providing a system and method that allows seamless roaming between wireless networks using CDMA, GSM, and/or wireless Ethernet (802.11). The details of the present invention are set forth below.